Plants vs Zombies Heroes: The Way of the Ninja and the Hero
by SkyKidPvZH
Summary: A young Peashooter named Peater was zapped by the Hero-Tron-5000 and was named Sky Kid. After saving the OT3, (Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Nightcap) he nearly dies but was saved at the last second by a huge dose of plasma. Now as a Plasma Peashooter, he must learn the ways of becoming a ninja and a hero.
1. Prologue

Prologue,

_**Peaslake, Earth**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**6:10 AM**_

A war is happening in the town of Peaslake. Buildings are engulfed in flames, rubble is everywhere, and Zombies are shooting and eating plants left, right, and center. "They're getting too close guys!" yelled a Peashooter. "I'm losing connection to the third base!" yelled a techie Electro Pea. "There are too many of them." says a Cactus. A Soldier Zombie shoots an RPG from its back and injures a Chomper. "Hang on, I've got you!" said a Sunflower while using her solar ray beam-like hands to heal the injured Chomper. Meanwhile, three Football Zombies, who have the high ground, continue firing deadly footballs at the plants with their football miniguns. "Finish them!" one Football Zombie ordered. They kept on firing until they were shot down by a lot of peas at their faces, "Augh!"

A Gatling pea comes in charging towards the zombies. An RPG was fired and exploded a Tall nut to pieces, but the Gatling pea jumped over the exploded tall nut and fired his Gatling gun from his mouth, like a boss, to finish the Soldier Zombie, who just fired it. The Gatling Pea was armored up from head to toe, colored green. He had a helmet with a light orange visor in it. He was fitted with two Gatling guns on his shoulders and one in his mouth. He is also a hero. The Gatling pea's name is John, A.K.A Gatling Doppler.

When the Gatling Pea landed, he yelled back to the other plants, "Has anyone seen my youngest son?"

A light blue, futuristic-looking car comes charging in from the opposite side of where the plants were at, shooting down Zombies with its plasma miniguns on the sides and roof. When the car manages to go over a ramp, it ejects the driver in it. It was a peashooter with an Iron man-like suit but colored mostly blue. Inside the suit is a normal peashooter that looks a little young to be a hero like a nine-year-old, when in reality, he's really fifteen-years-old. The peashooter's name is Peater, A.K.A Sky Kid. The peashooter's car manages to knock down two Mad Scientist Zombies, then forms into a futuristic-looking jet. Peater then lands on a Football Zombie's chest and falls down with it, while body-surfing on it. Peater lands on the ground with the Football Zombie's head popping out, he then rolls over and kicks the Football Zombie's head right towards a Space Cadet Zombie, knocking him out cold. Gatling Doppler turned around and did not notice the Space Zombie behind him.

Sky Kid ran up towards the Gatling Peashooter, "Sorry that I'm late Dad, hit a little traffic," Peater apologized. "I think the traffic was more than just little Peater," joked John. Peater couldn't help but chuckle a little at his father's joke, "Always with the Dad jokes there Dad," Peater smiled a little when he said that.

Suddenly, Peater's Ninja sense has gone off. "Look out, incoming!" Someone called out. Peater turned around with a worried look on his face, "Uh, Dad?"

John looked up and sees a Zombie cyborg dropping to the ground. The half-robotic Zombie spoke to his Zombie squad, "Zombies, lets feast!" A lot of Zombies are all around. No way to fight this one, which means there is only one way out of this. Escape.

"Plants, fall back!" John commanded to the team, "Get to the launch bay!"

The zombies watched as the plants ran to the launch bay, but they had other ideas. A squad of mech gargantuars flew towards the launch bay. When the plants got to the launch bay, everyone got to either their escape pods or their flying vehicles. Peater was about to go to his futuristic jet, but his dad stops him.

"Peater, I have a mission for you," Peater's father says.

"What is the mission?" asked Peater.

Before his dad can answer, a big flash of red light shined right next to them.

"We came here as quickly as we could." A Sunflower and a Kale appeared from the flash of light. The Sunflower is Peater's Mom, Zee, A.K.A, Scarlet Atom. She has an Ant-man breathing-like apparatus to help her breathe when she is shrunken to, you know, the size of an ant. Not only she can shrink, but she also has Scarlet Witch-like telepathy to teleport, fly, or use it as a defensive or an offensive attack. She has a red tank top with a green L.E.A.F. symbol. Kale is actually a Kale plant and is Peater's older twin brother. He has a Banana armor-like suit that shoots "deadly" banana missiles out of his forearms.

"Peaslake has fallen, and we need to find a new home," John said.

"But this is our home, we have to fight for it." Peater's mother said it in concern, which is something that her husband doesn't like.

"We will fight on, love, but we must find refuge first," said Gatling Doppler in confidence. He opened up a hologram of a town on his forearm, "I've found a town that's nearby, Neighborville." John closed his hologram, looks at Peater, and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You will travel there and find a base for us, once we've gathered the others we'll join you. You must protect the town. If the Zombies find it, then our plants and people are truly finished."

Zee heard all of what he said and is horrified that her husband is sending her youngest son to a mission. "Love! You can't do that!" The Gatling Peashooter turned to his wife, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way to keep our team together."

"Mom," Zee turned to her youngest son, "I'll be ok, trust me, you did see me cut down a whole bunch of Zombot drones with my lazers last month." Zee is still worried that her son is being sent on a mission and thinking that his brother should go with him. Before she can say anything, the squad of mech gargantuars flew up from the launch bay and shoots down missiles to let the building fall. Before the missiles hit the launch bay, Peater's mom gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go, and be careful," Zee said.

"I will Mommy."

Peater ran to his futuristic jet, gets in, turns on the engines, and starts to fly off just as the building got hit from the missiles. As the building starts to fall, Kale called out to his brother, "Good luck Peater. We'll buy you some time."

Kale looks up and shoots down one of the mech gargantuars. Zee shrinks down and hops on her husband's shoulder. John and Kale jumped from the launch bay and clung on to the mech Gargantuar. Peater looks at his rear-view camera from his jet and spoke to his family quietly, "Please be safe." Peater flew off from Peaslake and flew towards his next destination, Neighborville.


	2. Chapter 1: Blades and Spatulas

Chapter 1: Blades and Spatulas

_**Neighborville, Plantopolis city, Earth**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**7:00 AM**_

It is a great day in Plantopolis city in Neighborvile, the sun is shining, and the birds and Sunflowers are singing. People are walking and cars are not in the traffic rush. A bird flew towards a tree branch, landed on it, and looked at a house that has a huge L.E.A.F. symbol. Underneath the house is the Plant heroes base where they would have meetings, planning, or for training. Three Zombie dummies were already set up in place until three precision blasts hit the dummies. The three precision blasts came from a female peashooter, who is wearing a purple mask with purple eye makeup to blend in with her mask. She is also wearing a purple cape and hood with a big red fabric inside the cape. The female peashooter's name is Penelopea A.K.A. Green Shadow. Penelopea is proud of herself when she landed those shots. She headed upstairs to see how the plants are doing. As she arrived at the main floor, she is happy to see some of the plants either having fun, training or going crazy. On her right side is a fit human, wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and a dull silver pot on his head. He is also sporting a very fluffy light brown beard, munching on a taco and looking through some files. The taco maniac is Crazy Dave.

Penelopea greeted him, "Hey Crazy Dave!"

Crazy Dave turned his head to see his peashooter hero friend and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Penelopea asked him.

On Crazy Dave's table were some files of new heroes that have been zapped by the Hero-Tron 5000. Green Shadow was going to take a look at one of the files until her phone went off. She looked at her phone to see who was calling her, it was her friend, Sunny.

"Hello?" Penelopea answered her friend.

"_Hey Green, we may have a problem, It's Rustbolt, he's back again!" _the sound of Sunny's voice boomed from the phone. And to Green Shadow herself, it sounds like the situation is very dire.

"Need some help in the Junkyard?" Green Shadow asked.

"_What do YOU think Shadow? Of course, we need help!"_ Sunny said very seriously.

Green Shadow laughed a little, "Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up and rushed towards the front door and ran toward where her friend is. However, a blue armored plant was watching her on a nearby roof.

_**Neighborville, Junkyard, Earth**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**7:00 AM**_

Sunny is having trouble trying to get a fire blast at Rustbolt, but he keeps on shooting his shrink ray at her. Sunny is a Sunflower but, she is more than a normal Sunflower, she is a plant hero and goes by the name Solar Flare. She is fitted with red goggles to protect herself when she catches herself on fire and wears a black tank top with a white L.E.A.F. symbol. When she turns up the heat, she can fly and shoot fireballs or a flamethrower at the zombies.

"How are you holding up Nightcap?" Solar Flare asked her hero friend.

Nightcap is a hero and a ninja mushroom. He wears his trusty purple hat with purple dots that a cut on its left-side of his hat. He also wears his dark gray scarf around his neck and has a black scar on his right eye. "Still not shrunken to the size of an ant yet." Nightcap said.

Solar Flare and Nightcap are hiding behind a wall while Rustbolt is firing everything he has in his suit. "Hey, guys!" Solar Flare and Nightcap turned and see their pea hero friend running to them. Solar Flare checked her clock on her phone and it reads:

**7:01** **am**

"Wow, when you said a minute, you weren't kidding." Solar Flare said surprised.

"Now, what's going on with Rusty over here?" asked Green Shadow. Nightcap answered his partner's question, "As far as I know, he is not happy to see us."

The wall was about to fall apart and Nightcap senses this. All three heroes backed away from the wall when it exploded. As the smoke cleared, it showed a zombie in an Iron Man esc suit colored orange and purple. Rustbolt has destroyed the wall and just floating there. The three heroes got their fighting stances as Rustbolt floats and stares at the three coldly.

The Iron Man-like-Zombie noticed that Green Shadow arrived, and spoke in his raspy and dark voice, "Well well well, look who finally decided to show up".

"Here to kill me again, tin can?" Green Shadow asked.

"Of course. After all…" Rustbolt says as he activates his missiles and targets the three plants, "you're the first plant to be zapped."

He fires his missiles at the three, but the plants dodged the missiles before it hit them. Solar Flare fired a fireball at him, but it only left him with a black mark on his armor. In return, Rustbolt fired his shrink ray. Solar Flare would've been a sitting duck if it weren't for Nightcap to dive in to save her. Green Shadow fired some peas at Rustbolt but his armor just bounced them off and Rustbolt slapped Green Shadow with his "deadly" spatula.

Solar Flare and Nightcap were about to attack him but, Rustbolt fired his missiles at some rocks. Solar Flare and Nightcap dived to avoid the falling rocks.

Solar Flare looked to see Rustbolt standing and Green Shadow on the ground injured. Solar Flare shouted her name in horror, "SHADOW!"

"Say goodbye to your peashooter girl," Rustbolt says as he raises his Spatula preparing for the kill. That is until he heard a battle cry from someone else. "HHHHAAAAHHHH!"

Rustbolt looked up and sees a blue armored peashooter with a handheld energy blade on his right hand, raised up to slash Rustbolt on his chest. Rustbolt blocked the attack from the energy blade-wielding peashooter with his Spatula. The attack was so hard that Rustbolt slides backward and stops to a halt. The armored peashooter turned and held out his hand to Green Shadow, who is surprised that there's another peashooter hero just like her. Green Shadow took his hand and stood up on her feet.

Rustbolt peeks through his arm and was shocked to see that he wasn't the only one in an armored suit but through the looks of things, the peashooter's armor is more advanced than his. It's made from nano-tech and his suit colors are blue and gold. Rustbolt took another look at the peashooter and was even more shocked to see that he is a foot shorter than Green Shadow. Rustbolt scoffed at the little peashooter and says to him, "And who are you supposed to be, Green Shadow's little brother?"

The little Peashooter turned around and spoke to the Iron Man-like-zombie, "Uh, technically, this is the first time we met. And by the way, the name is Sky Kid, Zombie Iron Man."

Rustbolt was in shock and was furious when he called him a Zombie Iron man, "Why you little-!" He ran towards Sky Kid, raising his metal spatula and tries to slash the blue armored peashooter in half but the little peashooter was quick, as he catches the spatula with his hand. Sky's nanobots in his suit form a mallet on his hand and he uppercuts Rustbolt, which sends him flying.

"AUGH!" Rustbolt cried as he landed hard on his back but got back up quickly. He proceeded to attack the little peashooter again, but Peater blocked his attack. Rustbolt then punched him in the face. "Oof!" exclaimed Sky Kid.

Sky Kid slid back a little but used his flight stabilizers to stop him from sliding far. He then flew forward and shoulder charged at Rustbolt. Rustbolt dodged his charge and used his metal spatula to slash the little peashooter. Peater turned and the metal spatula collided with his faceplate, making a scar on his right side of his face. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Peater cried in pain as he gets thrown back from Rustbolt's strong punch.

"I'm getting tired of this, I need to finish my mission," Rustbolt says angrily. He turns and aims his cannon at Green Shadow. Rustbolt fires his cannon, only for Sky Kid to fly in front of her and use his nanobots to form a tall, big shield. He blocks the powerful energy that's coming from the armored zombie's cannon. However, his nanobots are depleting rapidly and Peater noticed it. When Rustbolt stopped firing, Sky Kid ran towards him, jumped up in the air, and punched him right on the faceplate. Rustbolt, in return, punched him in the stomach and he landed on his back.

Rustbolt was ready to pummel the little peashooter until he was hit by a thrown black kunai. Rustbolt turned around and was hit face-first by a fireball. Green Shadow rushed to Sky Kid's aid and pulls him back to make sure it doesn't get hasty. She then asked the little peashooter "Are you okay?" Sky Kid answered her question, "I'm fine."

Green Shadow looked back at the other two heroes and seeing that they're having a hard time. She then rushed forward and tackled the armored zombie but he managed to overpower them and tossed them like ragdolls. Both Nightcap and Solar Flare are knocked out and Sky looked on in horror as Green Shadow was down on the ground on one knee, kneeling injured and bruised. Rustbolt was a few feet away from Green Shadow. he activated his metal spatula and ran towards the caped peashooter girl to finally kill her. Green Shadow braced for impact as Rustbolt goes for the kill.

_SHULCK_

Green Shadow opens her eyes and moves her head on her right to see that she had moved on the side with Solar Flare and Nightcap, who were awake. When she looked forward, her pupils shrank and she is horrified to see Sky Kid impaled on the left side of his waist. Rustbolt's metal spatula is now covered in a green liquid substance.

"NO!" Green Shadow screams in such horror, she gets up and tries to help the kid only for Nightcap to put out his hand in front of her to stop her.

"So, you've chosen death to protect your friends?" Says a menacing Rustbolt. "How foolish of you."

Sky Kid felt the pain through his waist. Rustbolt took out his green blood-covered spatula and grabbed the little peashooter's throat with his right hand.

"If I can't kill Green Shadow…I'll just have to kill you."

Sky Kid heard what Rustbolt said and does not like the sound of it. He doesn't want to die, not like this.

He grabbed Rustbolt's forearm and removed the shell of his armor that's hiding his missiles. Sky grabbed one of his missiles and stuck it between the chest of his armor.

Rustbolt looked in shock as he tried to remove the missile but it was stuck in there pretty good. Sky Kid pushed him off of his chokehold and landed on his back on the ground and formed his repulsor cannon. Green Shadow ordered the other two to take cover as she grabbed her cape and used it as a shield, Solar Flare flame's on, knowing she can take big heat, and Nightcap teleports to a high place to avoid from him turning to a mushroom crisp.

Rustbolt looks at the little peashooter in horror and fails to take off the jammed in missile which means he has to flee.

"Eject!" he tells the computer. The armored zombie ejects out of his suit just as Sky Kid fired his repulsor cannon creating a big fiery explosion.

"I'll get you next time, heroes!" he shouts out to the plant heroes as he flies far far away.

Peater groans in pain when he tried to get up. He sprays his medical spray on his waist and gets back up on his feet. He limped forward toward the three heroes until his left leg hurts so much that he starts to fall but, Green Shadow was able to catch him and lays his head on her lap. Nightcap and Solar Flare stood right next to her and looked at the kid.

Peater coughed just as his nanobots retract his scared and broken helmet, revealing his green, scarred, yet cute face. He looked at Green Shadow and the other two and spoke weakly, "D-Did we do it?"

Penelopea looked at him in sadness but answered his question, "For now." She stroked his jet black leaves. Peater gave her a weakly smile before passing out.

"Hey, is everything okay over there?"

The three looked up and see a female carrot wearing a red helmet with a yellow visor and her red jetpack.

"Yeah, we're okay over here Beta-Carrotina!" Solar Flare said as she called out to her.

The carrot girl, named Beta-Carrotina, landed next to the injured, armored peashooter and scanned him through her visor, "Heartbeat detected, he'll be alright."

Green Shadow looked at the unconscious peashooter before saying, "He needs some medical attention." Green Shadow lifted Sky Kid up and carried him on her arms, cradling him and starts walking.

"Yeah but, where though?" Asked Nightcap. Shadow stopped walking and turns her head. She answered the mushroom ninja's question.

"Home."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the team

Chapter 2: Meeting the team

_**Neighborville, Plant Hero Base, Plant Hero Medical Bay**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**7:57 AM**_

Green Shadow watched through the glass window as Peater is getting some medical treatment. Peater is still unconscious after the battle with Rustbolt, and his injuries are major but he's breathing normally thanks to a breathing apparatus that's on his mouth. Tiny robot arms with needles inject Peater with a plasma substance that'll not only change his appearance but will give him new abilities like a plasmic disruptor and a very fast healing factor.

"He'll be alright ma'am." A slightly robotic voice said to the caped peashooter.

Penelopea jumped back a little and was face to face with a holographic female peashooter, who just looks like her but without the makeup on her eyes. "You nearly scared me there, who are you?" Asked Green Shadow.

"I am Peater's AI, his Personal, Excellent, Assistant, or P.E.A. for short." The holographic peashooter explained.

"I see," Penelopea said as she was fascinated by the holographic pea. "Though, why did he model you after me?" Penelopea asked.

"You see.." said P.E.A. "...after when he and his family got zapped by the Hero-Tron 5000, his father decided to see if this affected anyone else and...he was correct. Nearly every Plant and Zombie got zapped." P.E.A. explained, "The first thing he did was to see if any peashooters, like Peater, were zapped and the first thing that popped up on his list was Green Shadow. And Peater got so excited when he saw you on the list that he decided to make an AI-based off of you." said P.E.A.

Penelopea was stunned to hear that. She couldn't believe what she heard. "_He modeled his AI-based off of me? And I thought that I wasn't the only popular girl around here. Other than Sunny and Rose of course." _Thought Penelopea.

The doors suddenly slide open to reveal a Citrus Orange fruit with sunglasses, sporting a really nice Tony Stark like beard and green spikey hair that's like a mohawk. He also wears his trusty Orange beam gun that's on the right side of his "shoulder". The Orange hero is Citron.

"How's the kid?" He asked.

"Looks like he's doing okay." Said Penelopea with a bit of a worried voice that's in her.

"His heart-rate is beating normally," P.E.A. said.

Citron looked to see the AI peashooter and was in a bit of a surprise. "Who the hell are you?" asked Citron.

"I'm Peater's AI, P.E.A. His Personal, Excellent, Assistant," P.E.A said.

"Hm." Citron seemed impressed that a kid has an AI of his own.

The doors slide open, as Solar Flare and Nightcap walked in the medical bay to check-in to see how the little hero is doing.

"Hey, CItron," Solar Flare greeted to the Orange hero.

Citron and Penelopea looked over to see the two heroes, "Oh, hi Flare and Nightcap," said Citron. The sunflower and the ninja mushroom then looked over to see P.E.A. hovering between the two.

"I'm assuming you're the kid's AI?" asked Sunny.

"That is correct ma'am," P.E.A said.

"How's he doing?" Nightcap asked them.

"He's doing just fine," P.E.A told the ninja mushroom.

Penelopea then looked at Nightcap and see's that he's holding a file in his hand. "Is that hero file about him?"

"Yes," Nightcap answered, as he handed her Peater's hero file. Green Shadow opened up the file and read his stats.

Sky Kid/Peater

Affiliation: Hero

Plant: Peashooter

Favorite color: Blue

Age: 15

Height: 4ft 9in

Likes: Swimming, Cooking, Drawing, Writing, Building, Anime & Music.

(He is also a huge fan of Green Shadow)

Penelopea read Peater's file all the way to the bottom until she did a double-take at the bottom of his likes. She read it again and her face starts to turn red.

Sunny noticed her friend's red face and asked her, "Is something up Penelopea?"

"See it for yourself." She said it a bit shyly as she handed her the file.

Sunny, Nightcap, and Citron read Peater's file at the bottom. The boys' eyes widened and their jaws dropped while Solar Flare starts to get excited.

Citron then turned to Peater's AI and asked her, "Is this a joke!?"

P.E.A. shakes her head, "Nope, he really does like her."

Sunny, on the other hand, was jumping up and down like crazy and starts yelling out loud, "I SENSE A SHIP COMING!"

Nightcap holds her down to keep herself from bouncing around and says to her in a bit of stern tone, "Calm down babe, geez."

Penelopea's face is now redder than ever, as she covers her face a bit with her cape.

Suddenly, a pink flash appears behind them and out pops Rose. She wore a purple cloak and holds a wand in her hand. "Ugh, what's with all the yelling?"

The four heroes looked over and see Rose levitating. "Oh, hi Rose." Citron was the first one to greet her. "Hey, babe. What's going on here, I know that the kid's healing but, seriously, what's with the yelling?"

"Look at the very bottom of his file," Nightcap says as he handed her the file.

Rose read the file and was in shock to find out that the kid is a huge fan of Green Shadow. She looks at Penelopea who is still covering her face with her cape.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

P.E.A. checks on Peater again and says to the team, "He is now fully recovered guys. He just needs some rest."

Green Shadow turns to Rose, "Hey, Rose?"

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"Can you teleport him to my room plz?" says Penelopea. Rose was about to ask her why but then realizes that the kid was the one who saved her after all. She nods her head and teleports him to Penelopea's room.

_**Neighborville, Crazy Dave's Home, Penelopea's Room**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**10:25 AM**_

Peater slowly opens his eyes, which his right side is light blue and left dark blue, and rubs on them. "Geez, I must've passed out." Peater looks on his left and finds his Augmented Reality, Helium Black and Blue Eyeglasses with a light blue tinge on the lenses that were on a small round table with a lamp beside it and put them on his face.

As he got his eyes to focus, he finds himself in a medium-sized room with purple electric colored walls and a picture of Green Shadow and Solar Flare with their arms around each other and smiling, hung up on the right side of the room with a medium window shining some sunlight in the room. In front of Peater is a big flatscreen TV and underneath it is a small shelf with a DVD player in it and next to that is a Funko Pop of a peashooter and a TV remote. On the left side of the wall is a big closet with the peashooter girl's clothes inside, hung up and clean.

Peater was so confused as to where he is, that he decides to tap the temple of his glasses on his right side to activate the Heads Up Display in his glasses. "P.E.A. you up?"

Peater's Personal, Excellent, Assistant's feminine robotic voice came in, "For you sir, always."

"P.E.A.? Where the heck am I? 'Cause I don't remember just walking in and sleeping in here." says Peater.

"You are at the Plant Hero base or more specifically, Crazy Dave's house," P.E.A. answered.

Now Peater is even more confused by this, "What!?" He puts his hand on his head and lowers his head down a bit but does a double-take at himself and continues to freak out more, "How the heck did I turn into a Plasma Peashooter!? Can someone explain this to me please!"

"And you have the right hero to explain this to you," a non-robotic feminine voice says to Peater.

Peater lifts his head up a bit and turns to see Green Shadow, leaning on the door frame, crossing her arms and giggling a bit.

Peater's eyes slightly widened and his blue cheeks start to show a bit of pink in them, as he was face-to-face with his hero that he has looked up to.

"Y-y-you're, G-G-Green Sh-Shadow." Peater stutters as he was still in shock to see his favorite hero just standing there, in front of him.

Green Shadow walks in the room and slightly teases with him, "Are those blushed cheeks that I'm seeing?"

Peater turns away from her but still looks at her in her eyes before shyly saying, "Y-Yes, you are seeing those."

Green Shadow sits on the bed beside him before saying, "I'll explain everything on what happened to you and how you got in here, okay?" She places her hand on top of his, which made Peater blush even more. "O-Okay, Green Shadow," says a very shy Peater.

An hour has passed, and Peater was in awe and in shock of what happened to him, how he became a Plasma Pea, and why he is now in Crazy Dave's house.

"Huh, no wonder why I came in here and how I became a Plasma Pea," Peater said to himself.

"By the way…" says Green Shadow, "...what about the scar on your face?"

Peater was confused at first but then remembered his fight with Rustbolt with the Plant Hero Trinity, "Oh, that? I'm actually going to keep it like this. Gives me a bit more character."

"If you say so," she said.

Peater then senses something, and it's not his ninja sense...it's his stomach.

*Grumbles*

Penelopea giggles, "Hungry?" Peater nods his head. "Don't worry, my friends are about to come in and have lunch with you so they can know a little bit more about you."

Peater starts to stutter, "Y-you mean that...I get to have lunch with all of you heroes?"

Green Shadow nods, "Yep."

"Dang, I think I might be the luckiest plants to have lunch with you guys." says an awed Peater as Penelopea puts her hand on her peashooter mouth and giggles.

_**Neighborville, Crazy Dave's Home, Penelopea's Room**_

_**Saturday, June 15**_

_**12:00 PM**_

And wouldn't you know it, Penelopea was correct, all of her friends came in with paper bags or containers of food in them. Sunny, Nightcap, Carrotina, Rose, and Citron arrived, and behind them are five more Plant Heroes.

The first one is a Torchwood with a golden helmet-like-crown and golden armor on his woody body. He also has a blue flame coming out of his helmet, his name is Captain Combustible.

The second is a Potato mine and has a Baymax-like body and wears some tan shorts, his name is Spudow.

The third is a Chomper who is the big one and has huge leaves surrounding her head. She also has spikes coming out of her head and kinda looks like Godzilla, her name is Chompzilla.

The fourth is a Wall-nut who wore a blue techie-like belt but when this belt forms his Shiny blue medieval armor with some spikes coming around the armor, he goes by the name Wall-Knight.

The fifth and final one is a Bonk Choy who is wearing a red mask and wears green armor on his body. He also has one of his fists spiked while the other one not spiked, his name is Grass Knuckles.

"Hi, guys," says Green Shadow.

"Hey, Green!" Everyone greeted her. The heroes sat down and opened up their Paper bags and containers until the five heroes, who were mentioned, looked over and sees Peater in bed fully awake with his light blue scar glowing brightly.

"Who is this?" Wall knight asked her.

"Everyone, this is Peater," says Green.

"It's nice to see you guys," Peater says in a bit of a cheerful tone.

The four heroes smile and nod their heads, "The pleasure is ours," says Spudow. Chompzilla however, walked up to Peater and licks his cheek like a dog. Peater giggles as she does this.

Green Shadow gives Peater some tacos and some water and Peater nods his head as his way of saying "Thank You", Penelopea smiles.

While having lunch, the heroes were having their own conversations like "What did you do?" or "How's training going?" Sunny, however, decides to spill the beans to Peater, "So, Peater, we've read your files about you and in your files, you like Green Shadow, is that correct."

Everyone ceased their conversations and turned at Peater.

Peater stuttered a bit before getting his sentence together, "Y-yes, I like her...to the point that I also looked up to her."

Wall Knight and Grass Knuckles spat out their water when he said that.

Green Shadow looked at Peater, who was very shy when he said that out loud to everyone. Green Shadow placed both of her hands on Peater's and smiles, "To be honest with you Peater, I was quite shocked when that was in your files. That is until I spoke to you like twenty minutes ago that I learned more about you."

Peater was a loss for words, he doesn't even know what to say.

Green Shadow then lets go of his hands and proceeds to take off her hood and mask. Peater was in shock when she did that. She then puts her mask on the small round table beside her and speaks to him, "The name is Penelopea, Peater."

"It's nice to meet you...Penelopea." Peater looks in awe as to how beautiful she looked but stopped himself from looking at her too much.

Penelopea then leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, Peater blushed by her move that she pulled off. Wall Knight and Grass knuckles looked on in envy, while Solar Flare's pupils form to heart shapes, she was about to yell until Nightcap covered her mouth. The others either got confused, spat out their drinks, or just smirking and laughing a bit. Penelopea stops kissing him and giggles at Peater, who is now blushing on what happened to him. Peater shakes off his blush and laughs it off as he knows that this will be a good day for him and his friends.


End file.
